A belt-type grinding tool has a drive pulley rotationally driven by a motor, a rotatable idlerr pulley, and an endless grinding belt wound around the drive pulley and the idlerr pulley and driven to rotate in response to the rotation of the drive pulley. The grinding tool is configured to grind an object by bringing the rotating endless grinding belt into contact with the object. A pulley support bar supporting the idlerr pulley is longitudinally slidably held by a tool body in which the drive pulley is provided, and urged forward by a spring provided in the tool body. Urging force of the spring applies a tension to the endless grinding belt wound around the drive pulley and the idlerr pulley.
The endless grinding belt is an expendable component and needs to be replaced when the belt has become worn to a certain extent as a result of performing grinding operation. In a replacement operation, usually, the pulley support bar is pushed in rearward against the urging force of the spring and held in a retracted position by a lock mechanism. In this state, a cover covering the drive pulley is removed, and removal and installation of an endless grinding belt is performed (Patent Literature 1).